Prospector Zombie
The Prospector Zombie is a zombie that is found in the Wild West. Its dynamite detonates after a while, launching its behind your defenses. It eats its way back to the right side of the screen. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Stiff Launches over your defenses when his fuse blows down. SPECIAL: appears on the left side of your lawn when dynamite explodes "There once was a zombie who got old, spending all his day looking for gold. 'Til one day in the rain, he finally ate the brains… and, wait, where's his other shoe?" Overview Prospector Zombie takes 10 normal damage shots. It loses its arm at 5 shots and before dying at 10 shots. Appearances Tutorial: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 2, 4, 5, 9, 10, Save Our Seeds I and III, Locked and Loaded I, Last Stand II, Big Bad Butte Strategies Just do whatever you did to the Digger Zombie in the original Plants vs. Zombies; however, its dynamite detonates and lands on the left side of the lawn, eating your plants when it is facing right. Its dynamite detonates after a few seconds. Good choices to destroy this zombie is to use Split Peas or Bonk Choy because they can attack forward and backward. To avoid letting its dynamite detonate, try to freeze it by using freezing plants like Iceberg Lettuce or stun it with butter from a Kernel-pult. Using Plant Food on any catapult plant can be a last resort. Gallery DeadProspectorZombieFlameOn.png|Dead Prospector Zombie (with its dynamite flame on) DeadProspectorZombieNoDynamite.png|Dead Prospector Zombie (without its dynamite) FaintedProspectorZombie2.jpeg|A backwards Fainted Prospector Zombie FaintedProspectorZombie.jpeg|A fainted Prospector Zombie Trivia *The player can use Iceberg Lettuce, Snow Pea or Winter Melon to freeze his dynamite, so that it does not get detonated and is not launched behind your defenses. *It is similar to the Digger Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies. **However, the method used to stop them from appearing at the back of the lawn, and which way they get to the left side of the lawn, are different. ***The Digger Zombie will stop digging and jump from the ground if a Magnet-shroom takes away it's pickaxe, while attacking the Prospector Zombie with the Iceberg Lettuce, Winter Melon or Snow Pea will disarm the dynamite, making the Prospector Zombie unable to leap over your defenses. ***Also, instead of going under plants like a Digger Zombie, it gets launched above the plants. ***However, the Prospector Zombie can be killed before he makes his way to the left side of your lawn with enough firepower, while a Digger Zombie will almost always end up in the left side of your lawn unless there is a Magnet-shroom nearby or is killed by an explosive. *If the Prospector Zombie is killed after its dynamite exploded and landed it in the opposite side of the lawn, its head will fall off backwards when it dies. **This will happen even if it was launched to the left side and killed by a plant that shoots rightwards, like a Threepeater or Peashooter on a mine cart. *A Prospector Zombie appears in the Wild West as an advertisement to get more coins if the player's coin balance is low enough. *When killed by a Lightning Reed, it will die like an ordinary zombie, with no beard, hat or dynamite. *Prospector Zombie and Seagull Zombie are the only zombies in the game that fall backwards when they die. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Wild West Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Zombies with "low" toughness